


I Get Away

by brilligspoons



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>I get away almost every day / With what the girls call, what the girls call / What the girls call, the girls call murder</i></p><p>Emma Frost is no fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Fest](http://ladies-fest.livejournal.com/). The beginning dialogue comes from the movie (ish).

The cell the CIA keeps her in isn't the most uncomfortable of residences Emma has been forced to stay in over the years, though she must admit that the transition from yacht and luxury submarine to four bleak walls of reinforced concrete and metal has been rather _trying_ on her patience (and, let's be honest, her manicure is not holding up very well, either). Still - she's prepared to bide her time here until someone (anyone, really - she's not picky) inevitably remembers to let her out. And if she's subtly nudging that process of remembering along, well. No one, save for maybe Charles Xavier, is going to notice, and Emma is fairly certain he has more to worry about at the moment.

It's surprising, then, when it's not the CIA agents she's been carefully influencing in the direction of releasing her who stroll into her cell one afternoon (morning? evening? No matter). In fact, Erik Lehnsherr is the person Emma least expected to see.

"Where's your telepath?" she asks, though she already has some idea.

"Gone," is the reply. "Left a bit of a gap in my life, if I'm to be honest."

 _That's it,_ Emma thinks. _You're mine now, Erik Lehnsherr._

***

Emma Frost is no fool, and anyone who claims she is either never makes that mistake again, or, well - the mind is such a _fragile_ thing. She might not have fancy degrees from Harvard and Oxford, but the inner workings of the human brain are Emma's hunting grounds; she knows them intimately, knows exactly where to strike the hardest to get immediate results, and where to gently shift and rearrange until she's simply handed everything she needs. And while the helmet that he inherited from Shaw presents something of an obstacle, Emma doesn't actually need to read Erik's mind to know his thoughts, his ambitions and goals, his secrets and weaknesses - he wears them on his sleeve for all to see. If you know what you're looking for, that is.

Which is why, as they're planning what their first move against the humans will be, Emma feels confident she knows exactly how to influence the situation to suit her needs.

"Our first strike," he says, "it's got to be something big. Washington D.C., perhaps, or New York City. Somewhere that people will see and know and remember."

It's downright boring compared to Shaw's plans. She stifles a yawn and replies, "New York. It's big, it's crowded, it's popular. Plus there's some excellent shopping to be had." Angel giggles a little at this but stops when Erik glares at them both. "Oh, come now, _Magneto_ ," Emma continues. "A girl's got to have a bit of fun here and there. You could probably use a new suit. Or a cape, if you're so inclined. It's getting cold out; you might look at something fur-lined."

"D.C.," he announces, ignoring her. "We're already here, Congress is in session. We make a demonstration of sorts outside the Capitol building. Azazel, Riptide, you'll scope out the area over the next few days and report back on security and any other impediments we might encounter. Be thorough."

Azazel and Janos nod, then disappear in a puff of black and red smoke. Emma waves her hand to clear the scent of brimstone from the air around her. She smiles at Erik, who sneers back at her.

"If you try to undermine me again, I will break you," Erik says, and while Emma doesn't doubt he means it, she knows she'll be long gone by the time it comes to that.

"Of course," she murmurs. "Whatever you say, boss."

***

A week later, Erik is hovering over the mess of overturned cars, signposts and street meters ripped from the sidewalks, and a crowd of terrified humans all scrambling to get away from him. Janos, Angel, and Azazel corral them back into his immediate area, and Mystique stands behind and below him, silent and blue and naked in the stark light of high noon.

Emma watches all of this unfold from outside the Capitol building.

"We are the next step," Erik cries out. "We are the ones who will inherit this world. We are the future, and you cannot stop us, and you will not ignore us."

The congressmen and other government officials who have exited the building break out into confused and indignant whispers.

"Where's the Secret Service?" one demands. "Why aren't they taking this madman down right now? This is obscene."

"Is this some kind of experiment?" another asks. "Did they escape from an institution?"

Emma saunters over to one man standing alone, a look of fury and resentment etched into his face. This man she doesn't recognize, but his mind provides all of the pertinent information - he's a Republican, he's rather young and naive, he's thinking of running for the Senate next term, his wife was nice at first but he craves something a little more _male_ and _where did that even come from I'm not a fucking homo how could I even -_

"Congressman," Emma says, "pleasure to meet you."

He whips his body around and stares at her. "Uh, hello," he says. His eyes narrow at her in suspicion. "Do I know you?"

"No," she replies, "but I have a feeling we're going to be very close friends _very_ shortly."

Later, when Erik calls her into the room he's designated his office and demands to know why she wasn't assisting with crowd control like he'd instructed her to do, Emma waves a hand noncommittally. "You said," she begins, "and I quote, 'make sure the maximum amount of humans hear our message.' What makes you think I wasn't doing just that?"

"You disappeared," Erik seethes.

"Yes," she agrees, "into the mind of the most _promising_ young politician. He and several of his compatriots were very interested in what I had to say to them."

Erik stares at her and says nothing.

"Exactly," Emma says. "I'll be having lunch with them this afternoon. I should probably go change, as a matter of fact. It's been nice chatting with you, Magneto."

Mystique stops her in the hallway as she makes her way to her room. "What are you planning?" she asks. Emma cocks her head to one side, roots around in her mind for just a moment. Mystique, to her credit, is merely curious, but there's the undercurrent of loyalty to Erik that constantly colors all of her thoughts as well.

"An out," Emma replies, and then she smirks at Mystique and continues on her way. She has a government to take down from the inside.


End file.
